It's Simple, Really
by blue assembly
Summary: America confides in France that he's never kissed anyone before. France decides to change this, not with himself of course, but with everyone else. [ America/Everyone. T for naughty themes. ]


**It's Simple, Really**

SUMM: _America confides in France that he's never kissed anyone before. France decides to change that, not with himself of course, but with everyone else._

[ A/N: Anyone still following this account? If so, here's some more Hetalia for you~ It's a series of short chapters, each revolving around.. Well.. America/Someone. Each chapter will be a different character. ]

[ Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine. ]

"France?" America murmured, "Could we.. Talk, for a second?"

Said country jerked at the sound of his name, breaking his meager concentration he held for his paperwork. Confused eyes met curious, and the older man cleared his throat awkwardly. It was rare the usually loud, boisterous America ever looked at a loss for words, and talking to France no less.

"_Oui_? What is it, my friend?" He asked, eyebrows creasing in the slightest as he watched the super power begin to fidget with his hands. Pushing himself back from the conference table, France swiveled to face the other country with a perplexed expression. "Have you come to form a negotiation between resources we share?"

"Wha-? Ah, no. Nothing like that, dude." The American reached back to rub at his neck, and took a seat in the chair beside France. "It's actually just... Uhm. Promise you won't bring this up ever again if I ask?" He looked at the other blonde with hopeful eyes, hands clasped.

France blinked. With a quick scope of the empty room, he cast America a wary look. "Alright.."

The American exhaled, smiling slightly. "Okay, okay cool. So I have this question to ask you, and you might think it's weird but I literally like have no one else to really go to, so." France watched as America scooted his chair closer ever so slightly, leaning in as if there were people still around to listen to what he had to say. "What does it feel like, when you..." He trailed off.

France waited for more, but was met with an elongated silence that lasted more than a couple of moments. "When you...?" He tried to push the other to spit out whatever was left, but was only given encouraging looks from the younger man.

"You know..." The other muttered, face coloring.

France stared, mind drawing a blank. Perhaps he meant..? Oh. _Oh_, but of course! The Frenchman smiled widely, lacing his fingers together and pressing his forefingers to his chin. "Ah, so the young Amerique finally wishes to indulge himself in the world of carnal activities. Do not worry, friend, sex is a very simple and enjoyable experience-"

"No, no, no!" Alfred all but yelled, eyes wide and frantic. "Th-that's not what I meant! What I was trying to ask, was.. Well.. What does it feel like to, uhm.. _Kiss_ somebody?"

France drew another blank. Surely the other was joking. "A kiss?" He asked. "Such an attractive young man like yourself must be one to pull jokes, _oui_? All these years, and not a single peck has been given to you?"

The younger country looked away, scowl in place. "I never had the time for that kind of stuff. It's just, I was watching TV the other day and it looked really interesting. I wanted to know what it feels like."

France hummed, leaning back in his office chair. "Kisses have a variety of feeling. From sweet to fierce, fierce to sorrowful, sorrowful to... _Messy._" America squirmed. "It all depends on the situation, my dear. It is hard to explain so easily, but then again, intimacy is a funny thing, non?"

"So... I would have to have it happen to know what it feels like?" America asked, brows furrowed. "Maybe if I find a random stranger to try it with, just once, then I'd understand? Maybe with a citizen?"

France leaned forward then, face serious. "No, my friend. The feeling is at full effect if you have certain connections with the ones you kiss. Perhaps those you know as close friends, acquaintances, rivals even?"

"The only people I could think of are the other countries..." America frowned.

"Excellent!" France chirped, expression bright. "You will kiss those who attend the meetings. I'm positive they will not mind, hundreds of years of sexual tension buried under politics will sure to rise from such a simple gesture as _kissing_. What a scandalous idea, Alfred. Who knew you were capable of other things besides eating junk food and creating ridiculous schemes?"

The American balked. "Kiss... Kiss the other countries? _Are you crazy?_ I could never-"

France waved him off with a flick of his hand and an upturned nose. "Yes, yes. There's always the benefit of the doubt, but what makes a romantic film so beautiful, so fantastic towards the end?" He paused, sending the superpower a wink. "Danger and suspense."

America opened his mouth to retort, but France had already gotten to his feet and gathered his things. As the older man made to leave, America piped up one final question.

"W-Who would I even start with? How will it happen?"

France stopped, not turning to face the other. He seemed to think for a short time, before replying, "Perhaps you should start with the ones who you are less close to, non? That way, it is more fun and less frightening. And to your second inquiry..." France reached out and grasped a metal door handle, turning his head to flash America a smirk. "It will happen when you feel it happen. It's simple, really."

And without another word France left, leaving America in the conference room alone and confused.


End file.
